


Long Crazy Day

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: You had a long, crazy day.





	Long Crazy Day

“I’m exhausted,” you muttered, dropping to the floor at Dean’s feet. “I had a long, crazy day.” You leaned back against the chair he was sitting in and rested your head on his knee.

Dean put his hands on your shoulders, slowly kneading the thick knots across your back and up into your neck. You felt yourself slowly relaxing as his sure hands found every aching spot on your sore and overworked body, working at the tense muscles. After a few minutes, he slipped off of his chair onto the floor behind you, his arms sliding around your waist to pull you close, your back resting against his chest, your hands resting on his upper thighs, completely relaxed.

You closed your eyes and laid your head on his shoulder, feeling content for the first time all day. He had a way of calming you, of making you feel better just with a touch, just his presence, all without saying a word.

Dean’s lips roamed over your neck and shoulders, his kisses soft, light, like a whisper of wind blowing through blades of grass, his touch gentle as his hands caressed you. He slid a hand up your neck, his fingers resting lightly on either side of your throat, tipping your head back, bringing your lips to his, kissing you with a barely restrained hunger.

“Take me to bed,” you whispered.

“You’re tired,” he chuckled.

“Never too tired for you,” you grinned.


End file.
